The Sky Prince Chronicles
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: A collection of oneshots that will hopefully answer some questions left after my "Sky Prince" and "You'll Come Back" fics. Please review with requests and questions you want answered through oneshots . Current oneshot: Remembering. Rated to be safe
1. Intro

Intro: The Sky Prince Chronicles

Hello everyone!

I must admit, I'm not completely sure if I'm aloud to take a chapter for an authors note/intro, so if anyone has any problems with this, please let me know and I'll change it!

On to the intro:

This will be a collection of oneshots that take place in my Sky Prince universe (or whatever you want to call it). I know that I left of "You'll Come Back" with a lot of questions, and these oneshots will hopefully answer a lot of them, as well as dive deeper into characters of the Storm Hawks show, and the characters I've created.

It should be noted that most (if not all) of these stories will not follow the information and backgrounds of the Storm Hawks given in recent episodes, because I wrote Sky Prince long before any of these episodes came out and the oneshots will be following after the Sky Prince and You'll Come Back storylines. But, I may be able to work some of the new episodes into some of the oneshots, if requested.

Here are some of the questions and/or topics I wish to give more depth to through this collection:

1) The Dark Ace and Cyclonis being half-brother and half-sister. I know I kinda sprang this on you guys and didn't quite come back to it, so I feel this definitely needs some more background and explanation.

2) The meeting of Sophia and the king and queen (her real parents). In this story, I also plan to bring conclusion to a little object I mentioned in a few chapters of "You'll Come Back" and no one seems to have noticed yet (if you have nothing to do, go back and see it you can find this item... or you could just wait for the oneshot ;D)

3) The Ace and Crystal romance. I feel like I could have a lot of fun with this... especially with torturing poor Dark Ace, and maybe making you all feel a bit sorry for the guy (I attempted to do this in the last chapter of "You'll Come Back" with the mixing up of Crystal and Sophia, but everyone seemed to just totally despise Dark Ace at the end....)

4) More stories on the royal siblings. Vote on my poll for your favourite sibling (the one with the most votes will defiantly get a oneshot).

5) I'm not about to forget the Storm Hawks themselves! Maybe I'll have some fun and bring the whole gang back to cause mayhem at the castle! Or, how about a oneshot about Aerrow's parents harassing him about his relationship with Piper?

These are just some ideas I have! Please review and give me any more questions you have, or tell me what of these oneshots you'd like to see !

So, review, and enjoy the first oneshot: "Remembering."


	2. Remembering

**This is the official first oneshot of the "Sky Prince Chronicles." **

**I think I covered a lot of characters in this oneshot, and I hope the first two flashbacks will jog some of your memories of "You'll Come Back."**

**I've had the idea for this fic in my head since I finished "You'll Come Back", but I just never got around to writing it until now. It didn't turn out as I originally planned, but I still like what it's become.**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this fic to FyrBurst361, who was the soul reviewer of my last fic. Thank you!**

**Please note: Page breaks show the beginning and end of flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or the quotes (owners mentioned below).**

* * *

Remembering

"_The evil that men do lives after them, the good is oft interred with their bones."_

-Mark Antony, from Shakespear's _Julius Caesar_

There is a fresh, clean smell in the air, like the scent given off by a flowery meadow after a Spring shower. It is a new smell, one of cleansing and hope.

A cool breeze whips through the leaves of the lone tree. The wind stings my bare face and limbs. The early morning dew soaks my thin shoes, and I begin to feel the dampness seep through to my feet. I wrap my arms around myself in an effort of ward off the cold, bringing a hand up to push some of my flyaway hair behind my ear.

Looking up through the young leaves of the ancient tree, I can see dark, menacing clouds rolling towards me. Why can't light and warmth last forever? Why is the cold and dark always lurking in the background, ready to drain every last drop of happiness?

Tearing my eyes from the saddening sky, I look towards the simple stone only a few feet from me. It was sturdy and strong, unmoving and unfeeling.

* * *

"I gave them _**many**_ warnings. I told them that if they didn't tell me where you were, I'd have no choice but to destroy their home." the Dark Ace continued, then grinned evilly "Though, I may have forgot to mention that they would be _**in**_ the house..."

My head shot up. My green eyes met the Dark Ace's in an outraged glare.

The Dark Ace took a step back. His menacing smirk ran from his features, being replaced with those of shock and recognition.

"Crystal?" Dark Ace whispered, his voice cracking with emotion, as he took a step towards me.

All the anger I had felt moments before left me as I looked at the man approaching me. The Dark Ace seemed to be a totally different person. His tense stance and demeaning expression were gone. His sword hung forgotten by his side, and he held a hand out towards me, as if he wanted to grab me before I could run away. His red eyes showed great confusion, but also great love.

This sudden change scared me more than anything I could have imagined. I wanted to jump up and escape, but something held me in place.

"Emily!" I heard Aerrow call worriedly, along with the sound of his blades activating.

"No, wait." I said softly, raising a hand to stop Aerrow from coming any closer.

Slowly, I stood and began to make my way towards the Dark Ace. He seemed so familiar to me. I'd seen him before, in one of my dreams. This was the sweet young man who had played with me when no one else would. This was the young man who was Jacob's best friend. This was the young man with whom my sister Crystal had fallen so deeply in love.

"Ace?" I questioned, keeping my voice low.

We were face to face now, the talon and I. For a few moments, we only stared at each other, both trying to understand what was happening.

* * *

Yet, the chiseled edges gave the stone a soft, spongy look.

I reach out with a tentative hand. Could it be that it was not as it appeared? I let myself hope. Maybe there is some kindness behind the rough exterior. Pressing by hand against the stone, I can feel the spikes dig into my skin and the coolness numb my fingers. I pull back quickly. It is only a rock.

* * *

"You tricked me!" the Dark Ace yelled, taking an angry step towards me, "Why must you taunt me like this?!?"

I took a step back. Ace had disappeared, replaced by a crazed Dark Ace.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You thought you had me fooled!" the deranged man laughed, "But I know you're not my Crystal."

Crystal? He'd thought I was my older sister? My heart went out to the man. I felt horrible. I'd unknowingly led him to believe I was his dead love.

"No Ace, I'm not Crystal. I'm Sophia." I tried to explain to the demented man quickly approaching me, but I could feel the weight of fear holding me down.

* * *

Could he really be gone? It just seems impossible to me, that the man who had been chasing me for most of my life is no more. He had bounced back from so many defeats. He had never given up on his mission to destroy my family. He had always been there. And for some reason, this made me feel empty inside.

Emptiness is something I have become accustomed to. So many things in my life have pierced holes in my heart, that seem to grow into bigger voids as the years pass. The loss of my memories. The loss of my families. This new loss just tugs more on the edges of my emptiness.

Yet, in all this despair, I have found the thread to sew the holes in my heart closed. I continued to regain my memories - both good and bad - and to create new ones. I have lost loved ones, but I have found new ones. I have a new family to turn to, to both give and receive love and comfort.

I wonder if he found some thread as well. Or did the holes just grow until there was nothing left? Was there no one for him to turn to for help? Was he unable to stop the darkness from consuming him?

I stop my thoughts, for I know the answer. I'd _**seen**_ the answer in those confused, love filled red eyes. He had not lost all hope. He had still remembered Crystal, his love. He remembered me too, and the others. Even if he appeared deranged, he had remembered us and what he had done. _"Why didn't you fight back !?!"_

What he did not know was that I remembered him as well.

* * *

"_Please!_" I begged, looking longingly at Jacob's skimmer.

"_Sophia._" my eldest brother's voice held a warning tone, "What did I tell you the first five times I asked?"

"No." I said, defeated, "Bud why do dah 'udders gets ta have a ride?"

"Because we're not a wimpy little girl!" Adrian called from the co-piolet's seat where he and Brandon sat.

"Hey! One more comment like that and you'll join Sophia on the ground!" Jacob warned, causing Adrian to shut his big mouth rather quickly.

"Sorry kiddo." Jacob said, kneeling down to my level and placing a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe next year, when you've grown a little more."

"Ok." I sighed, turning my gaze to my feet, so not to show my teary eyes.

After giving my hair a friendly tussle, Jacob stood and walked towards his skimmer, where our twin brothers were arguing over who got to sit in front.

"You ok?" came a whisper beside me.

Looking up, my teary eyes met Charles concerned ones.

"I'm fine!" I replied, trying to whip my leaking eyes and snotty nose in my sleeve.

"No you're not." my best friend replied matter-of-factly.

"Am too!" I countered.

"Are not!" Charles smiled.

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

Soon, we were both laughing at our playful banter.

"I can stay here with you, if you want." Charles suddenly offered.

"No. You's gots ta go wid Michael nex', or he will have ta go bys himself!" I responded.

"You sure?" Charles asked.

"Yups!" I said with a smile, "Anyways, Is gots ta work on growin'!"

We both laughed. Then, with a smile and a wave, Charles went to join our other brothers out near the end of the launch pad.

Sighing, I flopped down onto the dirty ground. Bringing my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them. Laying my head atop my knees, I decided that sulking would be just as productive as growing.

After a few minutes, I heard two sets of feet making their way along the rocky path that lead from the castle's main gardens to the ship launch. I didn't look at first, but my ever present curiosity overwhelmed my want to pout.

Turning my head to laid my ear against my knees, I saw the figures of Crystal and Ace.

They had not appeared to have seen me yet. Ace had an arm wrapped around Crystal's shoulders and Crystal leaned against the taller boy, smiling. They looked very comfortable, just walking slowly along, and talking to each other in quiet voices.

The both caught sight of me at the same moment, and jumped apart, blushing. I was confused by their actions. Ace was practically our brother, what was so bad about hugging your brother? I hugged Charles all the time!

Composing themselves quickly, the pair made their way towards me. Siting on either side, they both took the same position as me.

"What's wrong?" Crystal asked in her gentle voice, a smile playing on her lips.

"Nudding." I huffed.

"I don't know," Ace said skeptically, laughter sparkling in his eyes, "You seem kind of down to me."

I did my best to hold back the hurt and sadness that was boiling up inside me, but I could never hold my feelings in for very long.

"Everyone bud me gets ta fly!" I cried, bursting into tears.

"Ah," Crystal sighed, "Come here."

I leaned into my eldest sister's open arms, burying my face into the folds of her dress.

I felt Ace's comforting hand on my shoulder, "Don't cry, Sophia, you don't look near as pretty with all those tears on your face."

"I don' wanna look pretty!" I said angrily, turning towards the older boy.

However, finding a sly smirk on his face, I smiled back, realizing that he had been joking. Ace knew just as much as everyone else that I didn't want to be the "pretty little girl" mom had been trying to make me lately.

"Now, what is all this about everyone but you getting to fly?" Crystal asked.

"Jacob's giving da 'udders rides on his skimmer, bud he said I was too little." I responded, whipping my face in the handkerchief Crystal had handed me.

"Well, if Jacob says your not big enough, then that is all we can do." Crystal said, "We all know that Jacob would take you for a ride if he could."

"I guess." I sniffled.

"Well, I could take you for a ride." Ace offered.

"Ace!" Crystal retorted, "If Jacob says she should not go up, then she is not going up!"

"But, when Jacob said she was too little, he meant that he wouldn't be able to strap her in properly." Ace reasoned, "If you were to sit with her in the co-piolets seat and hold onto her, Sophia would be fine."

"I do not think that is a very good idea, Ace." Crystal said quietly.

"I do!" I said.

"Yeah, come on Crystal!" Ace continued, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I think I left on my bedside table this morning." Crystal joked, "Anyway, you will never be able to get permission from Jacob to use his skimmer, or have you forgotten? Your skimmer is in the shop for repairs."

"Who said anything about permission?" Ace asked.

"We are NOT stealing Jacob's skimmer!" Crystal said.

"Not _**steal**_, borrow." Ace responded, "It'll only be for a few minutes. He'd never know."

"I still do not think it is a good idea." Crystal said, "What if Jacob _**does**_ find out?"

"He'll be mad for a day or so, and then he'll get over it!" Ace shrugged, "We've both done worse to each other and gotten over it."

Crystal sighed, "I am not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

"Nope!" Ace and I said at the same time.

"Fine." Crystal sighed, "I will come then, to make sure you two do not kill yourselves."

So, that night, Crystal picked me up from my room and we made our way quietly through the castle, to the large garage that held the castle skimmers. Ace was waiting for us outside with Jacob's skimmer.

"Are you _**sure**_ this is safe?" Crystal asked skeptically, after Ace had helped her into the co-piolet seat and placed me on her lap.

"Of course!" Ace said confidently as he mounted the skimmer, "You ready?"

"Yup!" I said happily as Crystal shock her head in a forceful NO!

Ace just smiled at Crystal slyly before shouting, "Hold on!" as he gunned the skimmer and we zoomed towards the end of the launch pad.

Crystal screamed and tightened her grip on me. I squealed in excitement. Ace just laughed.

Flying was the most odd experience I had ever had. As we flew through the cool night air, I had the sensation of floating weightlessly, but at the same time, I felt weighed down by the rush of air running it's invisible fingers through my short hair.

Turning to look at my older sister, I noticed Crystal had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Crystal, ids nots scary ad all!" I said in hopes of getting her to open her eyes, "Look!"

Slowly, Crystal opened one eye, and then the other. Her grip around my stomach relaxed as she gazed around.

"Oh, Ace," Crystal said breathlessly, "It's beautiful."

Above us was the midnight blue sky, filled with countless stars that the lights of the castle usually hid from use. Each little light flickered and sparkled, reminding me of the crystals in mommy's vast collection. Below us, the terra looked like one of my toys. I felt like I could reach out and grab the little houses in my hand. It made me feel so big! I was no longer a little girl, but a towering giant!

"We'd better head back." Ace commented. Hearing the disappointed sighs of Crystal and myself, he laughed, "And to think you weren't going to come, Crystal!"

"I never expected it to be so amazing." Crystal answered, smiling.

"Well, I'm happy we could convince you to come along." Ace smiled back at my sister.

"Me too!" I piped up, and the pair laughed.

* * *

Jacob wouldn't talk to Ace for a week when he discovered Ace had taken his skimmer without permission. Ace never did tell Jacob that he had taken Crystal and myself flying, and the two best friends soon got over the ordeal and were back to flying together.

I caught Ace and Crystal kissing in the garden a few weeks later. I can remember their faces turning as red as radishes when I came up and asked what they were doing. They had both gotten up and left awkwardly, leaving my three-year-old self quite confused. I laugh at the memory and my young naivety.

I decide then and there that this is how I will remember him. How I _**want**_ to remember him.

I let my fingers trace the name engraved in the stone. _Dark Ace_. How bad I want to grab a rock from the ground and scratch out that first word.

But, this is not the memorial for just Ace. This is not the memorial of just the sweet and caring young man who loved my sister and saw my family as his own. This is also the memorial for Dark Ace. This is the memorial for the cold hearted Talon commander who took countless innocent lives and helped bring Atmos to near ruin.

I feel a weight on my shoulders. Turning, I come face to face with Aerrow, who's placed a large blanket around me. As the warmth seeps into my body, stinging my numb limbs, I realize how cold I actually am.

"Thank you." I say softly, thanking my little brother.

"Don't mention it." Aerrow gave me a small smile, but his face hardened as he looked towards Dark Ace's grave.

"You kind of miss him, don't you?" I ask.

"In a way." Aerrow replies, "He was such a big part of my life for so many years."

I nod in recognition, "I miss him too."

Yet, I know that it isn't the same for Aerrow and I. He misses the Dark Ace. An enemy, a man whom he respected for his fighting abilities and strength - though Aerrow would never admit it. And that is who Aerrow will remember, a cold, evil man who fought hard to the end.

But, I miss Ace. I miss the seventh sibling that I lost to Cyclonia. For that is what Master Cyclonis did the day he called his long lost son to accept his fate and duty. He killed Ace.

I let myself read the whole inscription on the stone. _Dark Ace, Talon Commander._ That is all he will be remembered for. The Talon commander, the Storm Hawk traitor, and the evil beast.

I let my earlier impulse take over and I bend to pick up a sharp rock. Raising my tool, I make quick, confident scratches. I wait for Aerrow to stop me, but he only watches from above.

With once last stroke, I stand and throw the rock forcefully. It lands with a soft thud on the wet grass.

"You ready to go?" Aerrow asks, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I nod and let him lead me up and out of the lonely valley, leaving the lone tree with it's lone stone, which now reads:_ Dark Ace, Talon Commander and Beloved Brother. _

"_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done,  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed,  
And don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory,  
Leave out all the rest.  
Leave out all the rest."_

- "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park

* * *

**Well, I hope you all like it!**

**I think this was more up to my standard of writing (I fell that my last few onshots were just not as good as they could have been).**

**Please review with your thoughts, requests and/or questions!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
